A New Killer
by skye1083
Summary: Elena a social out cast is tired of her boring life. When the chance arrives, she grabs the interesting things by the necks and holds on until they die off. She does the same with her Death Note. She plays around untill she find ultimate happiness in death and destruction. OC Weird Humanoid Shinigami OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

** The carries in my fanfic are mainly of my imagination. I will be making my spin-off on Death Note. This is set in the UK aswell. To change things. There will still be the story line of Death Note, sort of. Just bear with me untill this whole thing is over! I will also be writing it as if it were in episodes, so don't freak out if I leave it on a cliff hanger! Now to the story maybe? I will also be writing from different carries perspectives as you meet them, not all in one episode though...**

* * *

**Elena's P.V.**

I run out of my house away from my over protective Mother.

"Elena! Don't forget tonight is game night and your Dad is coming over to pick you up from school!" My mother calls down the drive to me. I wave goodbye to mother and run to my school which is just a few roads away.

I get to my school before anyone else slowly entering through the main gates breathing heavily and clutching my bag to my chest. The large gates of the school hang over me like an omnipresent ghost. I shiver and set off jogging again on to school grounds. I enter the main block of school and go to my Form class turning corners and going up two flights of stairs before I open the class door and walk in. My Form teacher looks up from her desk and sigh.

"Elena, are you going to make it habit to get in this early every day?" My teacher asks.  
I shrug, "You're in this early every day. Why can't I?". I walk to the place I want to sit, right at the back next to the window. I go through my bag and drag out my phone and my head phones. I put the head phones on and flick through my playlists. I pick my crazy playlist with Vocaloid songs on, I press the first song and 'The Riddle Solver who can't solve Riddles' came on. I pressed my head against the glass and stare out below me at the entrance of the school. The only entrance. The only exit. I look as more students come in by the dozen. Soon the yard was littered with students of different size and style. Even though we had to all wear the same clothes most people added badges and patterns to their uniform and wore different shoes. I am no exception.

My clothes are, a long-sleeved black shirt with white strips along the bottom of the sleeves, my school jacket has been cut at the elbows and is hemmed with pieces of light blue cloth the jacket it self is a darker blue, my trousers are jeans with rips on the knees from kneeling on the carpet at home and falling in a ditch a few months ago, my shoes can't really be counted as shoes. They's are more like high boots that go to half way up my calf's. I go back in my bag and grab my drawing book and start to sketch some pictures of anime characters.

The bell goes and the students start to come in to class. I look up briefly to see Perry walk in with his friends and they sit on the other side of the class room. The register is called and I answer my name.

"Elena Yagami." The teacher calls.

"Here." I say, not bothering to lift my head or take out my head phones. Bad End Night plays off my playlist now. My name is the last to be called so the teacher tells us to do what ever we want. I continue to listen to my music and draw.

* * *

**Perry's PV**

I look over at Elena. Her face is hidden by a curtain of medium brown coloured hair but I know she has a slender face and dark brown eyes. Almost black but tinged a little red. Her shoulders hunch and her hands are scribbling stuff down on a note pad. I start to read my comic book and look half heartedly at the pages.

"What are you reading, Twin-Bro?" Emily, my twin sister says looking over my shoulder at my comic book, "Oh. That stuff again... You know Mum says not to read that..."  
"Yeah. Like I would care..." I say as I close the comic book and get my phone out instead and play on a game. Emily goes off to her friends and leaves me alone.

The bell goes for the end of Reg. I get my stuff together and stand up, I walk out of class with my friends. Stopping before leaving seeing Elena still sitting there. She's staring out of the window with her forehead pressed against the glass. I tell my friends to go on without me.

"I'll meet up with you later in class." I call out turning back and walking to Elena's desk.

"Hello? Are you even aware Reg is over?" I say waving the air around her face.  
She nods, "Yes. I'm aware. I don't need to go to the lessons though. I finish with top scores even though I don't attend classes and my memory is highly advance. I can look at things once and remember it all. I don't need to go to the lessons here..."  
"Oh really? I didn't know that. You came here only a few months ago. How come you know so much and are so intellectual?" I say sitting in front of her.  
"I read all the books withing the first week and only attended lessons for the first week only to get a feel for the school. I only attend lunch and Reg. Nowadays."

I stare at her. I do remember her leaving with everyone else at the beginning of term but not after the first week. I look at the time, I'm going to be late...

"I have to go. I have classes now." I get and leave the form room. I head down the hall and to my first class, History.

* * *

**Elena's PV**

I stare out of the window at the yard again. I draw some more and draw myself as an anime Carrie. I brush my hair back from my face and stare at the clock. 10:12am.

"Great... I have ages untill I have to go home... I might as well go to my second class later..." I say rolling my eyes, "Time for a change of scenery. This class is getting old and boring."

I stand up and put my book in my bag. I put my phone in my pocket and keep my head phones in. 'World is Mine' turns on as I walk down the hall to my second class. 10 minutes early. The lesson is IT. I open the door to the class room and only the teacher sits at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" He asks.  
"No. I'm in this class next. I thought it would be good to do something else today so I desided to show up for once..." I look around the class room and see a window seat.  
"Ur. Shouldn't you be in your first class?" The tacher asks.  
"No. I miss most of my lesssons. I have no need for them." I say as I sit down and turn the computer on.

I log in using my school password and go on the internet.  
"What to go on. What to go on..." I say aloud rubbing the side of my face. I type in the adress of my manga website and read the manga on there. I read Black Butler for ten minutes then the bell goes off and the other students come into the class room. I stare at the screen and wait for the register to be called.

My name is last again and I answer. People are quiet for a second then burst out to whispering about me. I roll my eyes and continue to read the manga on the screen of my computer. I get jabbed in the head with a rubber I turn around to find out who it was. Nobody looks suspicious. I give everyone looking in my direction a death stare. My dark eyes going over everything in the class. I notice a few people from my Reg class but other than them everyone else is a stranger.

I turn back to my computer screen and someone thows a note on my keyboard. I open it, 'WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!' I scrunch the piece of paper up and throw it into the bin across the room. People watch the piece of paper closely and stre at the bin where it lands. I smirk. I read the manga more untill the end of class. The bell goes and I turn off the computer and leave the class with a scary grin on my face. People part in the halls out of fright and I walk to my next class. I go into my Art class and sit at the window again. I look out at the yard and see lots of people running about rushing to their next class.

I look at the board of the class the teacher is explaining what to do and I grab my book and start to doodle. I get tapped on the arm. I turn around and Perry is sitting behind me.

* * *

**Perry's PV**

"Hi." I say, "What are you doing?" I look over her shoulder past her brown hair and at her note book. The page is filled with drawing of random things. I see a drawing of a shark biting the head off a large fish and a demon girl with long black hair and a large evil grin. I see a girl that looks like Elena sitting on the floor in a room with people jeering at her and looming over her like a dark shadow. I get taken aback.

"Did you drawn those?" I ask. She closes the note book and frowns hunching over her desk.  
"Leave me alone now..." She mumbles staring out the window again.  
"Why do you look out the window? It's not that intersting..." I say.  
"It's something to do while I wait." She replies.  
"Wait for what?" I say.  
"The End of the Day." Elena replies.  
I look at Elena in interest then get back to work.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP**_

* * *

**Elena's PV**

I go out of the school gates and look at the pavement of the road that leads to anywhere. I walk past my Dads ar and carry on down the road. As I get to the road before my house I see a dark book in a ditch, I think for a moment then pick it up. I brush the dirt off it and put it into my bag. I walk home and reach the drive. I go to the house. It's a two story singular house with three bedrooms. One for my Mum, one for me and a spare room for my older brother who is at uni.

I open the door and am greeted by my mother holding a batch of cookies in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other.  
"Elena! You're back!" My mother holds out the cookies and chocolate milk, "I made you these! Drink or food first?"  
"Urg. Mum. I'll just take them upstairs." I grab the plate of cookies and the chocolate milk and slip off my shoes. I go up the stairs with my bag and put the plate and glass on my desk. I chuck my bag on my bed and sit on the desk chair. I open my computer and go on the internet and watch some anime. I munch on the cookies and drink the milk.

Later mum bring up some dinner for me. I eat the food and go back to watching anime on my computer.

I go to bed and doodle in my note book again untill I fall asleep with my note book on my chest.

I get woken up by my alarm and I drag my self out of bed and go through the normal morning rutine. Next thing I knew I was out of the house and in school by 7:30 am. THe day was the same as always. I didn't go to my classes at all. I stayed drawing in the Reg. Class and all through the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope the first chapter/ 'Episode' was good! I want you all to hang on in there with me! Things will pick up pretty soon. I promise! Just wait for about two more chapters. I got some spoilers here! The demon she drew is her Shinigami! It's kind of wierd I know but it kind of makes sense! If you think about it, it's obvious that Elena has seen this person before. She has based her drawing off of the shinigami and that shinigami obviously thought "Hey let's meet my creator!" and dropped the note-book where Elena would find it. It's strange I know but WAIT WITH ME ON THIS, Please? I don't own Death Note. I wish I did. But I don't I found a song for the theme tune! "Gumi - A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic". It's a draft I will find a new one but this is just for now! This one is longer than the first!**

* * *

**Elena's PV**

The same thing happens for days, awake, school and draw, home, eat and sleep. I get bored with the same mundane thing over and over.

The next day, when I get home my Mother doesn't cover me in hearts and cookies like she usually does. I hear her talking in the kitchen with someone.

"No! You can't go to her! It's against the rules! No, wait! Don't go through there!" Mum says.  
'What rules..?' I think as I walk closer to the kitchen.  
"I need to see my creator! I will not stand idly by while she grows without knowing of my existence!" Says a new lady's voice. The kitchen door opens and I am hit in the face with the sight of a demon.

She has dark, almost block coloured, black long hair with stripes of dark red and black opaque eyes with an orange pupil in the middle. She is wearing a long dress that seems to hover above te ground, her feet don't touch the ground they hover a few inches above the carpet. On her face is a large vicious grin but it looks kind of... Happy. Her arms are pale white but look human enough, on her hands there are black talons. The arms are reaching out to me.

I stumble backwards and go to the stairs and run up to my room. I slam the door closed and run to my bed and hold my head between my two hands.  
"What's going on?!" I say to myself, "Who is that person?! Wy did she say 'Creator'?!"  
The door to my room opens, "Elena, my dear owner, why do you shun me?" The Demon comes into my room and I press myself against the wall.  
"Who even are you?!" I say.  
"I am your shinigami of course!" The woman Shinigami says delightfully.  
"What? A shinigami?" I say my eyes growing wider, "I thought they were Japanese myth! So you are a God of Death then...?" I stand up and slowly walk to the Shinigami. She smiles and pats me on the head.

"I am yours and yours alone my Princess of Darkness!" The Shinigami says bowing down on one knee.  
"How come my Mum could see you?" I ask, "Can anyone else see you?"  
"Nobody apart from you can see me now, my Princess." Te Shinigami replies, "Your Mother could see me because you had not taken ownership of me untill now. She knew of me and tried to give you a normal life. Even if it was overwhelming..."  
"Oh... Well I take ownership of you now." I say, "What brought you here?"

"The Death Note, my Princess... A note-book of Death." Te Shinigami says, "It's a book of black colour and is protected by the presence of a shinigami."  
"That book I pick up, was that a 'Death Note'?" I ask.  
"Yes my Princess it was." The Shinigami replies.  
"Okay... Where did I put it..." I search through my room and find it under a pile of clothes, "Here it is..."

I open it and look at the pages with the rules on.

* * *

**It will be a just Elena PV for this Episode.**

* * *

I read the first rules.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

I read these rules carefully.

"Shinigami, what is your name?" I ask.

"My name, is yours to give my Princess..." The Shingami replies.

"Well that's great... I tink your name shall be..." I think for a moment, "Burakkunōto. It means Black-Note in japanese. I thought it would fit you. Since you are connected to a black Death Note, I thought it would fit."  
"Good choice. My name is Burakkunōto then. I am your faithful servant of Death from now on..." Burakkunōto kneels again bowing her head so he black hair grazes the ground.  
"I will just call you Bura though. To shorten it." I say sitting at my desk, "is my Mothers memory of you still there, Bura?"  
"No. I deleted the memories of me. She doesn't know of my existence, Princess." Bura replies.  
"Good. I don't want her knowing of you." I say flicking through the web pages for any criminals, "If they are going to die, might as well make it a criminal..."

"Yes, my Princess..." Bura grins evilly, "But you could kill others aswell. Anyone you consider fit to die. The power is in you hands. May I tell you of a deal?"  
"Yes okay then..." I say turning around, I stare into her blank black and orange eyes waiting.  
"If you give me half of your life span, I will give you the sight of a shinigami. You will be able to see everyone's names and their life spans. You will be able to kill anyone you want!"  
"I will think about it Bura. First I need to know. If I give you half my life, how much time will I have left?" I ask.  
"You would have untill you are 60 years of age. You are destined to live untill you are 120 at the moment. if you make the deal you will have you're 60." Bura replies.  
"Well. That is good. But I'll wait a bit, if you don't mind. I have to do something first."

I go back to looking at the computer screen. I find a news article on a mass murderer going around London. Kit Grogan. I scribble his name down in my note-book while looking at his picture. I look at the time, 8:30 and I smile happily.

"Now I just have to wait for tomorrow..." I say as I sit on my bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling of my room. I have a roof window so I stare up to the night sky.]

"Princess, your mother is coming up stairs with your meal." Bura says. Just as I get out of bed my Mother knocks on the door.

"Elena! I have your food!" Mum says singing the last word. She opens my door and puts my food on the desk.  
"Thanks Mum. Now leave." I say going to my desk and starting on eating my food. My mother leaves the room and goes down stairs.

I finish my food and go to bed and sleep.

* * *

I wake up at 9 am. It's Saturday today. I get out of bed and have a shower then get dressed.

I go to my computer and look through the news articles. I spot one on Kit Grogan. I smile and laugh. 'Kit Grogan, the mass murderer had a heart attack at approximately 8:30 last night.'

"What is it, my Princess?" Bura asks.  
"This guy died of a heart attack! It's real! So it wasn't just my imagination!" I say laughing still.  
"Of course it's real! Why would I lie to my Princess?" Bura says patting my head.

I smile and contine to surf the internet for evil do-ers. I scribble down more names and look at more pictures. I stop for while to give my hands a rest and eat some lunc down stairs.

"Elena. Why don't we go shopping today?" My mum asks.  
"Ur. Sure. I wouldn't mind getting some new things..." I say finising my lunch. After I get my money together from my various hiding places I head out to the shopping center with my mum.

When we go to the shops Mum buys me a new phone, it's a iphone 6. I hold it in my cold hands and turn it over. I buy a case for it that's black, gold and silver. I also buy a small charm for the phone case, it's a small chibi version of Sloth Fullmetal Alchemist, the 2003 season. I put my new phone in my pocket and walk off without Mum.  
I go shopping in a small clothes shop, they sell tops and hoodies and jeans. They look kind of dark but who am I to complain? I've shopped here loads, I am their most regualar customer.

"Elena! Welcome! Do you want your usuall order of hoodies? Or do you want something else today?" The shop keeper says.  
I jump, "You scared the hell out of me! Cough or do something, before speeking. Okay?" I breath heavily.

"Well. This man seems weird, but don't all humans...?" Bura says beind me, she 'floats' up to the shop keeper and stares in his face.  
I laugh, "I want to just browse today, if that's okay?"  
"Ur...Sure." The shop keeper says.

I look around the shop and pick out a dark blue hoodie, a lighter pair of denim jeans and a long sleaved light blue top that covered my hands. After I had bought them I got changed into thoses clothes. My phone went off and my mothers number was shown. I clicked the decline button and left the shop.

"Isn't it important to take calls off of your mother?" Bura says floating next to me.  
"I guess. But I don't want to be told off by her right now." I say walking through the shopping center I weave my way around people and shield my brown-red eyes with my hood. I reach the exit of the shopping center and leave starting to run as I do. I get out of the parking lot and catch my breath on a road a few blocks away from the shopping center.

* * *

I walk some more just wondering about the large city. I sigh and sit on a bench some where in the center of the city.

"Now, my Princess. What shall you do? When someone who seems to know you aproaches and sits with you...?" Bura says.

I hear a faint clunk of shoes against the pavement comming toward me, I look in that direction. Suprise, suprise, guess who's standing there?

"Elena!" Perry calls from down the street and jogs up to me and sits down next to me, "Why are you out here?"  
"I don't know. I went shopping then decided to wonder. Is that a problem. No? Okay then. Leave me be." I say turning my head in Bura's dirrection.

"Oh so that's what you do. Well then. I guess I will just sit and watch this interesting theme play out!" Bura says seeming to sit in the air and cross her legs.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Perry, "Well why did you decide to come up to me?" I pull off my hood that was still on, "I'm not exactly the kind of person to get noticed out side of school, you know."

"Well... You see... I... I ur..." Perry stutters.  
"Well, out with it." I stare at him with an angry face.  
"I like you... Kind of. I... I ur yeah..." Perry looks to the side blushing furiously.  
My own face heats up, I re gain my senses, "Well... That's a stupid reason to run after someone. Especially when they don't want to be run after."

Just then my phone goes off, I take my phone out of my pocket and was about to hit decline. When Perry takes the phone out of my hand and clicks accept.  
"Hello, this is Elena's Phone." He says, his face goes blank and says, "Yes. Okay." and "I will." He clicks end call and passes my phone back to me. He grabs my arms and tugs my hood up over my face, He drags me off the bench and down the road and round lots of corners.

"Where." I breath, "Are. You. Taking me?"  
"My house, your mother said to go there since someone is lookign for you." Perry says.

"Oh no... Now who's in trouble? The Note is at your ouse! What are you going to do if someone finds it?" Bura says laughing.  
"I have it with me Bura..." I whisper as we reach Perry's house.  
"Oh really?" Bura says.  
I hold my hoodie up to reveal my Death Note wrapped up with a strip of cloth and tied to my body.  
"Oh! What a good hiding place, my Princess!" Bura says clapping her hands. I grin as I enter Perry's house. It's a nice place, even with the sterile white walls and the strange picure hanging on the hall wall.

"Cool house. Where are your parents?" I ask as I sit down on the sofa taking off my hood.  
"They've gone on holiday." Perry replies as he comes back, "Can I take your hoodie?"  
"Ur... No." I say putting my legs up on the sofa.  
"Why not?" He says as he tries to take it off. His hand touches the corner of my Death Note and I grip his neck in my hands.

"Don't ever try that again." I say my eyes turning a deep shade of red. He begins to go pale and starts chocking and tries to rip my hands off his own neck.  
He nods and I let go of his neck. He gasps for air and lies on his back on the floor.

"Oh, so it wasn't such a good hidding spot. Was it Princess?" Bura says.


End file.
